Revealed Secret
by Wolf Ness
Summary: Okay, everyone knows that the Night Class are all vampires. But somehow, the Day Class Girls find out. DUN DUN DUN! One-Shot


_Hello. This is the result of me and my friend emailing each other about random things. Writing this took my mind off of my midterms and i decided to share it with all of you. As for Lucy and Mayu, I was watching Elfen Lied while writing this, so I used those names. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or Edward Cullen.  
If I did, then I'd have the VK boys to myself, and I'd trade in Edward Cullen for Jacob Black. :)_

* * *

No POV

It was just a regular day at Cross Academy. The sun was setting, which meant three things: One, Day Classes were over. Two, Night Classes would begin. Three, it was time to keep the Day Class girls away from the Night Class... _again_.

All of the fan girls were gathering at the Moon Dormitory gates. As usual, Yuki was at the front of the group trying, unsuccessfully, to hold them back. _'Where is Zero when I need him?'_ She thought. Behind the whole group, two girls were plotting.

"I don't like that prefect," one of them whispered.

"Me neither. It's not fair that she gets the beautiful Night Class boys to herself," the other one whispered back.

"What is something were to happen to her? Like an 'accident'? Then maybe we could be the new prefects. What do you think Lucy?" the first one whispered.

"Not such a bad idea Mayu. But it's not like we can do anything without getting caught. Remember, she's the Headmaster's daughter. And besides, what are the chances of us being picked for the new prefects out of all of the Day Class students?" Lucy asked.

"You're right Lucy. But I do have an idea of how we can get closer to the Night boys," said Mayu. The two girls started whispering to each other some more, about their plans for the upcoming night.

Yuki noticed the two girls behind the group, and was surprised that they weren't fawning all over the Night Class boys, who had just come out of their dorms. _'That's strange. Well, maybe it's better this way. Now I don't have as many girls to deal with, though there are still a lot of them.'_

And one more usual thing happened that late afternoon. Zero arrived at the scene late, again. He glared at all of the fan girls, and scared half of them off. The other half was paralyzed in fear. "Well? What are you all standing there for? Scram!" he yelled, which pretty much did the trick. He even scared off Lucy and Mayu, who weren't all over the boys.

"Thanks Zero," Yuki muttered. Zero just snorted. Neither of them had any idea of what was in store for them the upcoming night and afternoon.

Later that night…

"Do you have everything set?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," said Mayu. The two girls were planning to attempt to do what all the other Day Class girls tried to do. Get close enough to the Night Class to get pictures. Even though it's always confiscated sooner or later. But, unlike the other girls, they have a video camera, filled with other videos, so it's not suspected of they are caught. **(AN: obsessed much?) **

"Let's go," Lucy said quietly. Lucy and Mayu quietly left their dorm room. They were careful not to be seen by the prefects, by staying in the more shady areas, their uniforms helping them hide in the darkness.

They came up to the place where they knew their favorite Night Class boys were having their 'class'. Mayu hopped and stood on Lucy's shoulders, and placed both their video cameras on the tree. They wanted to capture the 'moment' inside, and outside, incase anyone came out. Unfortunately, when she tried to get down, Mayu fell off of her shoulders and landed on a rock.

"Ow!" she yelped. "I really hurt myself." She got up and found that her arm was bleeding. "Aw man. My beautiful skin is now ruined!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, then helped her friend stop the wound from bleeding.

Inside…

Aido was doodling in his notebook. He tried to draw Kaname, himself sucking Yuki's blood, and Zero as a frozen popsicle. Well, he tried, and failed. So he just drew random squiggles and stick figures. Until the scent of blood hit him. It was very faint, probably from outside, but it was there.

He got up and headed out for the door. "Where are you going?" asked a curious Ichijo.

"Out. I figure some fresh air is good for us every once in a while," he said as casually as he could. Which wasn't hard. But what Aido was really going to do was check out where the scent of blood was coming from, before anyone else noticed, or really cared.

Lucy had taken out a handkerchief she was carrying with her, and pressed it against Mayu's bleeding arm. It slowed the bleeding a lot, so Lucy just tied it around her friend's arm. Neither one wanted to have blood stains on their uniforms, or they would have to explain what they were doing out in the middle of the night. They were too busy to notice someone was behind them.

"My, my," said Aido. "My fan girls came to see me. What a delightful surprise." The two girls turned around, the same thing running in their minds. 'Oh my god, it's Idol-san!'

"But may I ask what you two are doing here out so late?" Aido continued. He wrapped his arm around Mayu's shoulder.

"N-nothing Idol-san," Mayu stuttered. Lucy was too infatuated to get jealous that Aido was holding Mayu.

"Can you do me a favor?" Aido asked Mayu.

"Anything Idol-san," she said.

Aido smiled. "Will you let me… drink your blood?" he asked, his eyes turning red with bloodlust. He lifted his lips to show his fangs. Both girls froze in fear, the same thing running through their minds, again: Oh my God! Idol-sempai is a vampire?!

Mayu tried to get away, but Aido had an iron grip on her. He lifted her arm up to his face, and sunk his fangs where she had been cut. Lucy's face turned pale white and she fainted. Mayu too. Suddenly, the sound of a gun went off, startling Aido enough to let go of Mayu.

His bloodlust eyes turned back to their normal blue. Zero had his Bloody Rose pointed at Aido's head. "You filthy vampires don't know ho to control yourself do you?" he growled menacingly.

"You know drinking blood on campus is against the rules Aido sempai!" said Yuki, running up behind Zero. "Zero, put your gun down," she said.

The Kaname came, along with Seiren. "Yuki, Zero, thank you for bringing Aido back to his senses. I'll take it from here," Kaname said coolly. Though he nearly growled at Zero's name.

"Uh, Kaname-sama," Aido muttered, as Kaname grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Seiren, Heal the girl's wound, and erase her memories of what happened tonight," said Kaname. Seiren did what she was told, and successfully rid the two girls of what had just happened.

Yuki and Zero got the girls back to their Dorm Room, and went back to sleep, done with their night's work. Kaname had dragged Aido back to the Moon Dormitory by the scruff of his neck, to give him his punishment for breaking the rules.

No one had noticed that they were being taped by the video cameras Mayu had put up on the tree.

Morning…

Lucy woke up with a yawn, and Mayu soon after. "What happened last night?" Mayu asked. Lucy tried to remember, but had o such luck.

"I don't know. It's all a blur to me," she replied. She looked on her bed-desk, and saw a folded piece of paper on it. She opened it up. It read:

Check the tree right outside where our favorite Night Class boys have their lessons.

The two girls got dressed, and quickly went to check the tree before going to classes. Both of them being too short, Mayu had to climb up on Lucy's shoulders to reach them. Both were still recording. **(AN: wow. Long lasting film. lol) **

During classes, they looked over the tapes. "We really did this? I can't remember any of it," said Lucy. Right before they had gotten to the art when Aido came by, the teacher had walked in to start class, so they put it away.

**(AN: I am going to skip up to sunset) **Yuki had gotten out of class on time, for once in a long time. So she had prepared herself to push back the mob of fan girls. On cue, there they were, rushing to the Moon Dormitory gates. Yuki may have been prepared for this, but she was still afraid of getting trampled, and so, rushed out of the way of the screaming fan girls. She noticed that the two same girls were at the back of the mob, not interested in running her over.

Lucy and Mayu were looking over the film, once more. They saw the Night Class boys in their class, but nothing happened. Once they got to the other one, the mass of girls were crowding around them. Even Yuki seemed to be interested in what they were looking at. By the time the gates opened, everyone was surprised that they weren't being bombarded by the fan girls. But that was right when they saw that Aido had revealed to him being a vampire.

Most of the girls, especially Yuki, had gone pale in the face. Some of them fainted in disbelief, fear, or shock. The rest had simultaneously said: "The Night Class are all vampires?!"

Aido could feel pairs of eyes glaring in his direction. Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren were the ones glaring. Kain face-palmed, mentally asking why his cousin did such a thing. He always shared the blame, even if he was innocent. Ichijo really wasn't angry, he just sighed that Aido had done such a thing. Kaname just had his normal expression on, but he knew Aido would have to pay the price later.

Back to the fan girls, one of them said, "They can't be vampires. Well, yeah they're insanely gorgeous, but every one knows that vampires sparkle in the sunlight."

"I do think they are vampires, but why don't you guy's sparkle like Edward Cullen?" asked another.

Yuki, Zero (who mysteriously arrived who-knows-when) and all of the Night Class had sweat-dropped.

Aido, of course, ticked off at the remark yelled, "We don't sparkle like Edward Cullen because we're not gay!" Everyone face palmed, as he had just confirmed them being vampires. If looks could kill, Aido would be a smoking hole in the ground right now.

A third of the remaining girls fainted, another third gaped at them with their mouths open, and the rest ran off. Everyone else sighed. A lot of memory erasing would have to be done tonight.

After wiping the girl's minds clean, and doing so with the ones that ran off, everything was the way it's supposed to be. Yuki had to hold Zero back in order to prevent him from strangling Aido right at the spot.

Poor Aido was cowering in a corner. He did not want to meet Kaname's wrath. Everyone just ignored him, for the time being.

Later that night…

"So what did Kaname-sama do to you," asked Kain.

"He took away all of my collections," he muttered, to miserable to do anything.

"You deserved it," replied Ichijo.

"What did you say?!" asked Aido. "At least I act like a vampire. You're more like a human and not enough like a vampire. Go play in the sunlight and turn to dust in the morning. Besides, it's not like those grls taste any different than any other human. Now _Yuki's _blood, that I would kill for. I want, hey, are you even listening to me?!"

Ichijo had run off to the door just as Kaname entered the room. "Kaname! Kaname! Aido's being mean!" he said in a sad childlike voice as he threw his arms around the vampire.

Kaname just shook him off as he put on puppy eyes. "Aido," he said quietly.

Aido looked up in time to have his face meet Kaname's hand. Everyone knew the consequence of hurting or drinking blood from Yuki.

When he left, kain had asked, "Is that what you wanted Aido?"

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

* * *

_Well that's done and done. What do you think? If you've seen the anime, then you will notice that I used some quotes from it(and from the manga too). I couldn't resist.  
Like it? Please review. Don't like it? Feel free to flame. Suggestions for improvement on this or future fanfics are welcome.  
I wrote this to get away from the stress of midterms.  
Bye-bye!_

_-Wolf_


End file.
